To Run
by Itako Shiann
Summary: a oneshot about a young woman turned into a runner and her strange veiws on it. to her, being a runner is nothing but silver lining. odd right ? read on. Wraith lightly based on Todd, maybe during he younger years before being captured by the Genni


The Wraith commander stalked into the holding cell of freshly culled humans from the recent planet.

All were scared, huddled together in different cells, some middle aged or older; only a few were young and youthful.

He circled the room looking at each human intensely, mostly trying to scare them into submission.

"You, humans…are on board a Hive Ship…there is no escape. There is no hope and there is no possible chance of freedom ever again in your short, human lives. Many of you will be food. Others, devoted worshippers -willing or not-, and my personal favourite. Runners" the Wraith commander spoke with a grin slowly growing on his face. He had somewhat mangled puff of mid length white hair, the same type on his chin, and a star like tribal tattoo marking around his left eye. His voice seemed to drool words from time to time. Maybe just to effect those he was talking to.

The fear in the humans' eyes grew. And he loved it.

"So humans…what shall it be ? No volunteers for Runners ? well then…I guess I shall decide" the Wraith sneered as he walked closer to the cells. Eyeing possible runners.

The humans' fear kept growing and growing. But a voice, among the whimpers spoke out that made him stop.

"Me."

The Wraith turned to the source of the voice.

A young woman, no more than 16 stood at the front of cell, head held high with a glare on her face. A river of black hair flowing passed her shoulders. Beaming blue eyes. strangely pale skin. A petite form.

The Wraith was slightly surprised she was the one who dared to speak out. He approached her, easily looming over.

"You ? A mere child, offer your-self to be a Runner ? The very idea is amusing."

He laughed. "I'd rather have you as a worshipper…" he whispered leaning forward slightly, flashing his sharp teeth.

She gave a disgusted look and hissed "Bite me !"

The Wraith twitched slightly. He wasn't used to humans being so…un-afraid of him. And yet here he had this young human female, standing tall and standing her ground before him.

"Defiant one, aren't you ?"

She smiled cockily and nodded. "Damn right"

"Being a Runner isn't child's play…you are hunted like an animal, with a tracker shoved into your spine. You are constantly hunted by Wraith. Any town or planet you go to will be locked onto and culled. Millions of humans' lives….ruined. because of you. And then, when you're finally captured again. You're killed… life drained away in the slowest manner imaginable…"

"Not if you don't catch me…" She challenged with a higher rise of her head.

"You really think you can so easily elude Wraith ?"

"I know I can…and I can prove it…unless you're scared I'll prove my-self right" she smirked.

The Wraith commander threw his head back in a throaty laugh. "I smell a wager."

"And I have a rule. During my Runner time, you make no one else a Runner. Swear it, your word and honour…if Wraith have it" she yet again challenged.

The commander wanted to humour her. But Wraith did have honour…and to have it so harshly challenged. He had no choice…

"Very well…but the tracker that is set in you must remain in. Past Runners got the idea of removing their trackers them-selves or with help…only to die soon after…" he empathized that part

"You have a deal, Wraith" the young female smiled with mockery in her eyes. Pride, rebelliousness… Life.

He turned and left. Soon to have drones come and get her to have her tracker inserted. He was there, watching her.

The tracker was placed on top of her spine, while she was still conscience, able to feel everything. And yet she remained silent. She refused to cry out.

The commander couldn't help but admire the young female. He had to admire…she was very strong willed…or just plainly stubborn…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

5 Years later …_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're a runner…right ?" the Genni guard asked at the now young woman in the cell.

"What of it ?" she asked boredly, staring out the bared window.

"It must be a terrible burden…" he answered. The Genni guard seemed sincere, he was actually fairly young, maybe a newbie. But he later turned shocked when she said.

"I love being a runner…"

"What ? Are Runners like Worshippers then ?"

"No. Runners are just sport to them… but to me… it's perfects… I love the Runner life…thanks to the Wraith I've stayed in perfect shape, I've learn survival skills, and gotten a few laughs out of the hunts" she replied, slightly smiling as she remembered out doing the Wraith.

"How long have you been a Runner ?"

"5 years, 6 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, 9 hours, 43 minutes and 12 seconds…but the longer I stay here the more they catch up" she answered.

"You're strange, you know that ?" the Genni guard laughed slightly

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it… just as I'm proud to have the scar on my back and the freedom in my hand. I once gave up my freedom to save another unfortunate soul from become a Runner…and the longer I stay alive and running, the longer someone can possibly have a good life...plus... i'm not just a Runner for one Hive...I'm a Runner for five. I tricked them all into making the same little deal" she said simply while smiling, turning around she lifted the back of her top, showing the guard the five scars going down her back where trackers had been placed. Which made the Genni guard look in awe.

The unmistakable sound of hovering darts came and she knew the Genni had contacted the Wraith. They always handed over Runners or escaped worshippers, thinking it would gain them extra points and favors fron the wraith. Nothing but cowards.

But that was it. Game over. The run was out. And soon a familiar commander came stalking in, smirk on his face when he spotted the Runner woman in the cell.

"So…we meet again after so long. I admit, you had a good run. One that will no doubt go down in runner history. You should be proud" he somewhat laughed. But honestly, he was impressed. She had sent back every Wraith that hunted her. Sometimes they turned up dead. The female had skills and a lot of fight left…But…

"It's over now, human. Admit defeat…"

She felt insulted. Somehow she connected to this Wraith. Through their pride. During her time with Wraith she became a lot like them, she adapted. She adapted to their tactics, their stamina, even to their culture in some ways. He was asking her…no…commanding her to admit defeat…and that was something she couldn't do. So…she remained silent. And the commander caught onto the message

"Very well...You will admit defeat under torture…" and with that he had drones come into the cell to remove her. And then she snapped.

With unremarkable strength she managed to throw them back into the cell and lock the door. She disarmed the Genni guards that rushed at, hitting thier vitual areas so be gone with them quickly. She then turned her attention to the Wraith. But with his inhuman strength he seemed to have thrown her about like some sort of rag doll...but that's just what she wanted him to think. When she was slung against the bars of her cell, left panting and wounded, she still called him forth, taunting him. The Wraith commander was growing angry with her games, he was tried of her absurb. She did not fear him, she did not coward he glared. She even spoke out to him, showing not tremble in her voice. The human needed to learn why Wraith were feared. And the lesson would not be an easy one. His feeding hand was upright, ready to slam down upon her chest. But still she smiled. Something then poked his stomache and shot a familiar wave of numbness. He twitched as he looked down, seeing his stunner in her hands. The damn human had pickpocketed him. But he still remined standing, fighting the effects...Until she handed out her fiar shares of blows. Some kicks and punches left in a worse state, and in that state she managed to use his weight against him and sling him over her shoulder in the open cell. Which soon became locked after the door slammed shut.

"Sorry, but I've still got a few years ahead of me Wraith...better luck next time…" and with that…she ran. Straight out of the base, disarming whoever got in her way. She managed to steal a ship but he knew tracking it would do them no good. She would ditch the ship as soon as she got a Stargate.

This human was smart…she was wild…she was rebellious…she was free.


End file.
